That Accident, Hinata!
by AuthorBimbang
Summary: Sepertinya kau harus menjaga mulutmu. Karena semua yang kau ucapkan termasuk d'oa. Kisah anak-anak yang tengah bermain dan tiba-tiba...


**Title : That Accident, Hinata!**

**Desclaimer : Naruto masih milik Masashi Kishimoto kog, saya Cuma minjem beberapa tokohnya aja..,**

**Warning : Ide pasaran, alur muter-muter, typo berserakan, nggak ada intinya(?), bisa bikin mules, pusing, ngantuk berat, halusinasi, dan hal aneh lainnya.**

**Warning part II : ada (banyak) perkataan (tak) penting nyempil di penpik saia. Anggap saja pirus yg sok aksis.**

**Warning part III : Para tokoh disini masih dibawah umur loo..., Sasuke (10), Sakura (9), Naruto (10), Hinata (8), Neji (10)**

**Summary : Sepertinya kau harus menjaga mulutmu. Karena semua yang kau ucapkan termasuk d'oa.**

.

.

.

**~That Accident, Hinata!~**

Di bawah terik matahari, terlihat dua anak laki-laki tengah bermain bola di hamparan rumput hijau. Seorang anak bermata onix, berambut emo style, dan berkulit putih pucat. Sebut saja dia Sasuke. Dan seorang anak bermata biru, berambut nanas style, dan berkulit tan. Sebut saja dia Naruto. Keringat tak henti-hentinya menetes dari tubuh kedua anak kecil itu, membuat sebagian baju yang mereka basah. Ho...ho...dan tentunya menambah kesan err...sexy di wajah polos mereka.

Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat seorang anak perempuan bermata lavender, berambut indigo, dan berkulit putih susu, sedang duduk manis di atas tikar memperhatikan kedua temannya bermain bola. Samar-samar ia mendengar apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh kedua anak laki-laki itu.

"Tendang kemari bolanya, Teme!" Perintah Naruto pada Sasuke. Kini ia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Matanya fokus menatap bola yang tengah digerakkan kesana-kemari oleh Sasuke untuk mengecohnya.

"Aku takkan membiarkan bola itu melewatiku." Ucap Naruto lantang. Ia terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

"Jika aku berhasil memasukkannya lagi, aku minta satu ciuman darimu." Ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Matanya menatap bola yang tengah ia gerakkan kesana-kemari dengan kaki kecilnya.

"hahh? _(Naruto terkejut dengan mulut ternganga lebar)_ Y-yasudah kalau itu maumu. A-aku akan menciumu jika kau berhasil memasukkan bola itu ke gawangku." Ucap Naruto terbata(?). Terlihat rona merah di kedua pipi tan Naruto.

_Author : *ngintip pikiran Naruto*_

_Naruto : Apa aku semanis itu Sasuke, sehingga kau meminta ciuman dariku. #Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di dagu ala cellibell_

_Author : hueekk (ini roti ato batu?) #oke back to penpik_

Sasuke langsung menatap tajam Naruto. Jika tatapan bisa melukai orang lain. Mungkin tatapan Sasuke akan membuat Naruto mati.

"Bukan kau, Dobe! Tapi dia." Tunjuk Sasuke pada anak perempuan bermata lavender, sebut saja Hinata.

"A-a-aku..." Ucap Hinata dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada dirinya. Kini pipi gembulnya berubah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dan tentunya melebihi warna merah di pipi tan milik Naruto saat menyalah artikan permintaan ciuman Sasuke. _#yaiyalah..secara naruto itu kn item (dirasengan)_

"Aku setuju _(walaupun sebenarnya tidak)_." Naruto melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya. Kemudian kembali fokus menatap bola.

Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang. Mangangkat kaki kanannya beberapa cm diatas tanah. Kemudian mengayunkannya dan...*pause*

Hinata tengah memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangannya menyatu, menggengam satu sama lain. Meletakkannya di depan dada. Sepertinya ia tengah berdoa.

_Author : *ngintip pikiran Hinata* #ditimpuk reader krn kerjaannya ngintip mulu_

_Hinata : "Jangan masuk...jangan masuk...jangan masuk...jangan sampai masuk...aku mohon Kami-sama.." #Hinata seperti berada dlm ruang yg gelap dan kini tengah meringkuk di pojokan_

_Author : hiks (ngiris bawang_

*play* bola bergerak cepat ke sisi kanan gawang setelah kaki Sasuke berhasil menyentuhnya. Naruto dengan cepat berlari ke samping kanan. Kurang beberapa cm bola akan tertangkap oleh tangan tan milik Naruto. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_Oh..tidaakk. Bolanyaa...(suara Naruto lopper dgn nada tidak rela). _

_Sasuke satu pendukungnya buanyaaakkkk...(teriakkan-teriakkan gaje dari Sasuke lopper yg entah muncul dr mana). _

Tapi ternyata bola itu menukik_ (jurus andalan tsubasa) _ke sisi kiri gawang Naruto. Dan golllll...

_Pemirsa..pemirsa...oh..lihatlah..pemirsa..golll...bolanya masuk..bolanya masuk...dan gollll...(ucap pembawa acara yg bernama lee dgn super lebaynya. Pembawa acara yg baru datang dengan kereta sampah(?)nya)_

_Huuhh...(Naruto lopper menghela napas lelah dan akhirnya pulang begitu aja)_

_We are the winner..we are the winner..(nyanyian gaje dr Sasuke lopper, dan dgn adegan *drama sabun*saling berpelukan)_

"Kita sudahi saja." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto, dan berjalan ke arah Hinata. Naruto menyusulnya dari belakang dengan sedikit berlari. Dengan bola di tangan kanannya.

Naruto lebih dulu sampai di tempat Hinata. Kemudian ia meneguk minuman yang telah disiapkan oleh Hinata. Naruto merebahkan dirinya di atas tikar. Menatap pohon apel di atasnya sambil memakan bento buatan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang terlihat masih susah mengatur napasnya. Hinata sesaat lupa akan taruhan yang dibuat Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke duduk di depan Hinata. Jarak mereka terpaut 30 cm. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata.

"Kau tak lupa dengan taruhannya kan?" Sasuke menyeringai menatap Hinata. Pipi gembulnya yang merah, membuat adik Neji _(rival Sasuke)_ ini semakin imut di matanya. Hinata tidak bersuara, lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia hanya melirik sekilas kepada Naruto, meminta pertolongan padanya.

"Sasuke, itukan hanya permainan." Sasuke bangkit (dari kubur) dan duduk di atas tikar. Naruto menunjukkan puppy eyes no jutsunya _(ajaran jirayah)_ pada Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Ia sudah kebal dengan tampang Naruto yang seperti itu. _Toh sejak lahir tampang Naruto udah kayak gitu..,tampang melas..#duuarrr *kyuubi ekor 9 __½_

Sasuke merasakan anggukan ditangannya. Tanda Hinata menyetujui pendapat Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah polos Hinata.

"Tapi kau setuju, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"I-tu kan..Setidaknya kau kan bisa mencari tempat lain yang lebih sepi." _*jlebb*_ Ucapan Naruto telak mengeruntuhkan harapan Hinata padanya.

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Pipi gembulnya yang bagaikan bakpao bertambah merah saat merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke.

10 cm

5cm

2cm

_Naruto membelalakkan matanya_

_Sasuke menyeringai_

_Hinata menutup erat matanya_

"Ahahaha..." Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya beberapa cm dari Hinata dan kemudian tertawa lepas. Bahkan suara Sasuke menggema di hamparan rumput #okkelebay

"Kau..hahaha.. lu..haha..cu sekali, Hin..hahaha..ata." Ucap Sasuke di sela tawanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata dengan tangan kanannya. Membuat Hinata menggembungkan pipi gembulnya dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jangan cemberut." Sasuke mencubit pelan kedua pipi Hinata, yang sukses mendapat deathglare dari Hinata.

**~ That Accident, Hinata! ~**

"Sasukee~..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara toa, yang ternyata bersumber dari seorang gadis berambut pink, sebut saja Sakura. Dia berlari menuju Sasuke yang masih setia duduk dihadapan Hinata.

GREBB..Cup..

Naruto membelalakkan matanya lebih lebar. Sekarang ia melihat Sakura menindih Sasuke yang menindih Hinata.

"Aku juga mau ikut." Ucap Naruto antusias. Naruto sudah siap naik ke atas punggung Sakura. Namun ia harus menelan ludahnya paksa setelah meendapat deathglare dari ketiga temannya.

"Hmmp..." Hinata ingin berontak saat sadar bahwa kini ia tengah berciuman dengan Sasuke. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya yang kecil tak bisa mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang bahkan juga tertindih Sakura.

"Kau harus tanggungjawab. Kau merebut ciuman pertamaku." Ucap Hinata dalam hati. Sambil menatap tajam seseorang yang berada diatasnya dan orang itu adalah Sasuke.

**~ That Accident, Hinata! ~**

"Awas kau, Uchiha. Hidupmu tak akan tenang." Ternyata sepasang mata lavender milik seseorang berambut coklat telah mengawasi mereka. Dan kini ia tengah menahan amarah atas kelakuan Uchiha kepada imouto tersayangnya.

**Owari**

Tinggal kan jejak (kaki)...


End file.
